Thoughts and Compilations: HoO
by EllaIncarnate
Summary: Who might die, the triangles, what is Ella's role, who is the Seventh, and much much more! Just try it. Not all of everything written out just all the ideas put together this compilation. R&R, enjoy, keep writing!
1. Chapter 1

**HoO: Thoughts and Compilations **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these things, I simply search for possible answers to the theoretical questions that go along with reading the books. **

**What will happen? Who will die/become immortal? What IS the mark of Athena? Who is the seventh half-blood? **

**Hi, I am EllaIncarnate(after a certain harpy you may have heard of) and I am going to put together a file holding possibilities and probabilities for how the Heroes of Olympus might progress. If you wish to add your theories to the mix, please contact me! Most of this is a summary, and a really cruddy one at that. Hope you all know it so I don't have to be held accountable for to much. I am very excited both for Serpent's Shadow in May and Mark of Athena in the fall. I've been thinking and studying all the Rick Riordan(to whom all belongs)'s books for clues, and several possible plot twists have caught my attention. Proceed reading if thou art intrigued: **

First: a basic summary of the first two books, The Lost Hero and the Son of Neptune(even though PJ is actually a son of Poseidon), commonly known as TLH and SoN. I hope you've read the Percy Jackson and the Olympian series, because it would take waaaay to much time to convey the awesomeness of that. And I miss the first-person point of view soooo so much! WAAAA! Anyhoo, Jason wakes up on a field trip with Piper McLean and Leo Valdez, knowing not much more than his name. He ends up going to Camp Half-Blood, a place for demigods, and figures out that he is already claimed as a son of—ahem—Zeus. Piper is a daughter of Aphrodite and Leo's father is Hephaestus. Jason has trouble fitting in somehow, and also, all this weird stuff is happening: Jason knows of all the myths, gods, and monsters in their Roman forms. People get dreams/visions showing them that Lady Hera, queen of the gods, has been captured, and Piper, Leo, and Jason go on a quest to save her. Blah, blah, blah, lots of stuff happens, mishaps, misadventures, and other misses go down, they save Hera/Juno(looong story). Oh, and Percy has been missing this entire time, btw. NEXT!

Percy has been on the run from two gorgons for weeks, and they just won't stay dead no matter how many times he kills them! He'd woken up in the Wolf House with Lupa, the great mother of Romulus and Remus, where he had received his basic introduction to the world he lives in. Water is calming, and heals his injuries. He goes to the Roman camp, called Camp Jupiter(did I mention that his memory is missing too? No? Well, it is), and gets put in the disgraced(HA! DisGRACEd! like, minus the Grace, Jason Grace... wow, I'm shallow) Fifth Cohort. He meets Hazel, daughter of Pluto, and Frank, and unclaimed _probatio, _More stuff goes down, they defeat a giant in Alaska(well, they killed the giant in Canada, but defeated it in Alaska), which is the second giant that is killed, and on the way they met the Amazons, who just so happen to be led by Queen Hilla, formerly in employment of Circe on her island. And her sister was the praetor of Camp Jupiter, her name is Reyna.

There is an army of monsters headed by a _second_ giant, the one made to destroy Poseidon/Neptune, on its way to Camp Jupiter to destroy it. The heroes get back from killing one giant and taking his ghost army's weapons and chariot and magical eagle-thing just in time(of course) using an equally magical horse. They dispense the weapons made of Imperial gold, and Percy kills the giant with the help of Terminus, an OCD god of boundaries. The book ends in a horrible spot, ending with the words:

"Lets go meet my other family!"

That made me slightly unhappy. Ah well... so that's kind of a summary, but not really, and you probably just skipped it completely... what ever. And it was waaay to long. Ugh.

So...

Let the actual fun commence!

**First order of thought: Twelve Giants **

There are twelve giants, each specially made to destroy and take over from a single Olympian god. Take note of the twelve gods(at the time of the first giant war): Zeus, Poseidon, Apollo, Ares, Hephaestus, Hermes. The girls: Hera, Artemis, Aphrodite, Athena, Hestia, Demeter. Note the difference:

Zeus, Poseidon, Apollo, Ares, Hephaestus, Hermes, Dionysus. The girls: Hera, Artemis, Aphrodite, Athena, Demeter.

See my point yet? Okay, for those of you who haven't made the connection yet, here it is in a nutshell: one of the giants will(if RR catches it too) have to a)be reborn with new skills b)face Mr. D without the correct skills or c)go up against a god who is not an Olympian.

So that had better be superbly epic, or I will flood the world with my tears. Pretty much.

**Second order of thought: Who is the "Fire" part of the Great Prophecy? **

Once I finished SoN(Son of Neptune), the second time, it occurred to me that now, there are two people who have fire as a part of their "skills". Leo Valdez has fire on his side as a son of Hephaestus. Frank Zhang has fire on his side because of the piece of wood that holds his life's spark. I have no true ideas as to how this will work out, except for Frank dieing, which is obvious. But I will touch on that more later. ;-) haha! Made you wait! *evil grin and giggle* So if you have any thoughts on this subject, please, oh, pleaaaase contact me and tell me! PM or review, and I will put your opinions in my next chapter as an update on every subject. Keep Reading!

**Thank you for reading. I will hopefully update fairly soon, please review with your thoughts on my first thought. I have a lot of them, and I'll keep thinking about what may happen! Can't wait! (^v^) happy owl! So yeah, review, read, and alert! Next chapters will include: Who is the seventh: my argument against Annabeth, Immortality: become a god?, Love Triangles: the points are Jason and Hazel, and Death may come! **

**Thanks again! Virtual cookies for all! (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, and my thanks for bothering to read the second chapter of my thing-a-ma-gigger. If I had gotten any reviews I would thank the reviewers, but since I haven't, I'll have to just hope that I'll get some after posting this. I think I'll just put one Order of Thought in this chapter, and see what happens. I may put another in later, like I did with the first chapter(I noticed that a lot of authors called their chapters "chappies". What's with that?). So, enjoy, and review, and think about how the reunion of Percy and Annabeth will go 3! must. Get. Virtual. Popcorn. And cookies. Preferably some with chocolate. Ta-da! **

**Third order of though: Six are known, who is the seventh? **

Most people seem to assume that the seventh demigod is Annabeth. But nothing _at all_ in the books has ever actually hinted that. In fact, it seems to me that Mr. Riordan purposefully and painstakingly avoids directly saying that Annabeth is part of the Great Prophecy. Suspicious? I think so. Now that I have ranted for a bit about people's stupid assumptions, let me tell you my theory. It is my belief that Nico is the seventh demigod of the prophecy. My reasons: Nico is the person who has already done the most for the quest and the battle against Gaea. He brought Hazel to life, by Hanalea's bones!(sorry, random reference to the amazing Seven Realms series) He was the first Greek to associate with the Romans since the Civil War. He went looking for the Doors of Death as soon as he had any information. What I think will happen(or at least some variation) is that, well, Annabeth is supposed to cause trouble right? She can't accept the fact that she isn't part of the quest. She insists on coming with, but only partly because of Percy, the other part is *ahem obviously*** **her fatal flaw: hubris. She just _has _to be the seventh. And, Percy is on her side because he loves her, so Annabeth tags along. But she keeps trying to, like, prove herself part of the quest, kind of reminds me of Luke when they were getting close to Camp Half-Blood with Thalia, hm? Nico is the real seventh, I mean he has already "answered the call" as the prophecy puts it. Truly, he did that part of the prophecy, it seems obvious to me that it is him. You do not have to share my opinion. But, yeah, I have no idea what the Mark of Athena is, all I can think of when I think "Mark" and "Athena" is Daedalus' murderer's brand. But I don't think that could fit this context. Ah, well, fall is coming!

**Fourth order of thought: Why these six? **

Okay, this was brought up in a review**(yes! I got a review on each of the two first chapters! I know, this is one of those chapters, but I am putting this section in which wasn't in it the first time I posted it) **: Why are each of these demigods chosen to be one of the Seven? Is it because of individual powers, the characteristics of their parents? Is it their overall power? Their personalities? Fatal flaws? Lineage? What? I don't honestly know. Let us go through each one in turn:

Percy Jackson: Son of Poseidon and a true-seeing mortal, fatal flaw: loyalty to friends and family, personality: not extraordinarily smart but very good to friends once made, great sword fighter, child of Big Three power, power over water, also has invigorating effect on him and can heal cuts(not major stuff like bones, but will get rid of poison, close cuts, return lost blood etc.)

Jason Grace: Son of Jupiter and alcoholic movie actress, fatal flaw: not sure does anyone have guesses?, power over air, so he can fly some with one other person only, can use lightning usually with a prayer to his father, child of Big Three power-wise, personality: confident

Piper McLean: Daughter of Aphrodite and movie star, fatal flaw: unknown, personality: modest, charmspeaker very strong one

Leo Valdez: Son of Hephaestus and inventor, fatal flaw: unknown, can withstand heat and flame, as well as create it, personality: cocky, sarcastic, been through many foster homes due to incident that we all know about, most powerful son of Hephaestus in a hundred years

Hazel Levesque: Daughter of Pluto and hedge-witch of New Orleans, 1940's, died in stopping a giant from rising then at 13 years, power over metal under the earth especially, can call up old riches, collapse tunnels, etc., fatal flaw: unknown, personality: sweet, smart, youngest of the seven, child of Big Three

Frank Zhang: Son of Mars and a legacy of Neptune, can shapeshift into animals, good with bow and specialty arrows, has babyish face and is extremely muscular and large, overly powerful and so has short life expectancy, fatal flaw: unknown, but he's going to die anyway so doesn't really mater does it?, Personality: mirrors his body, very sweet and very powerful

So, I don't really know most of their fatal flaws, but if you have any ideas about what they are, please tell me.

**Updates on earlier subjects **

One reviewer thought that maybe Thalia is the seventh. I guess it could work, she would like, represent the maidenness thing and Artemis. What do you all think? I want to know! (*v*) owl want to know!

**Well, what did you think? Please tell me, and also if you have any other thoughts or plot twists you would like to see addressed and discussed here. There is a pretty little button right there at the bottom of the page. Press it if you dare!(to be nice, anyway) So, yeah, and I wish to include a list of books that I eagerly await! So, here are the coolnesses. Note: not in order of awesomeness: **

**Mark of Athena**

**Serpent's Shadow **

**Out of Sight, Out of Time **

**City of Lost Souls **

**Seven Realms book four(don't know what it's called) **

**So, I cannot wait to read all of these! I am sooo much like Ella the harpy! Hence the name, EllaIncarnate. OOOh, that's something I have to talk about soon! I also need to think up something to tell you all... but anyway, please, if you have something to say, click on that lovely little link right there: **

**V V**

**V V**

**V**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, and thank you so much for bothering to read! Thank you for the four(I think) reviews, the three(I think) Alerts, and even the one Favorite! (^v^) I am now a happy owl! So, I would just like you alls to know that next chapter will be the one on the two love triangles, so please review because I don't actually pay that much attention to them except to decide which one I think they should end up with. I want other people's opinions very much. Everyone else probably does too! They've got to be tired of me being all super opinionated and stuff. This is a place to put ideas out there for everyone in anticipation for the rest of the Heroes of Olympus series, but I can only have so many ideas. Thanks! And here you are, the next two discussion points: **

**Immortality: is it an option? For who? **

Wow. Immortality. Everlasting life. What a thing to fathom. It has been offered to several heroes in the Percy Jackson and the Olympus series. Annabeth thought seriously in book three about joining the Hunters of Artemis. But she didn't. Thalia was offered the chance to be Artemis' lieutenant and accepted in order to avoid being the half-blood of the Great Prophecy. Percy Jackson was given a boon from the Olympian Council, and immortality was suggested, strongly, as what he would choose. He declined. We all know why. Aw! :-D

What I want to know is, who will be offered this great thing, and who will accept? My belief is that it must be offered to at least one, maybe two, person(s). I can immediately think of two people who might be offered it, Frank, as he lays dying one last chance at life presents itself, and Hazel, the Doors of Death have closed but Pluto needs another helper to get things in order. I don't know if one or both of these will happen, or even if someone else completely gets offered it, but I think it definitely likely that _someone_ will be given this choice.

If Frank gets offered, I believe that he will decline. Remember that book, the work of ancient beauty, The Art of War, that Mars gave him? He learned about sacrifice from that, it says so in SoN, and my guess is that though he will be offered immortality, he would rather die a hero. As for Hazel, if it is offered, she would probably take it. She doesn't deserve to be mortal, she thinks, she has already overstayed, selfishly, in the mortal world. She belongs in the Underworld, so that is where she will go, dead or as one filled with ichor, doesn't matter to her.

Nico is another person, to do the same thing as Hazel, I don't know if they could both do it together or if one of them only will be offered to/accept. My thought only, remember! Please tell me your ideas about others that could be given this honor/curse.

**The Rule of Three **

Much of what I said above is partially tied to something we learned all to harshly, with the deaths of Bianca DiAngelo and Zoe Nightshade, and that is that the world revolves around threes. Three Fates, three gorgons, three brother(the Big Three). And, three questers. If seven half-bloods are a part of this quest, will this rule of three test true? Will only three return as full mortals?

I do not consider dying as the only way to somehow no longer be one of the seven. If immortality is offered and accepted, that person will no longer be considered "part of the group". For those of you preparing to argue: were Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli still "The Fellowship of the Ring"? Were Merry and Pippen? Frodo and Sam? Just sayin' ;-)

So that is the immortality part of it, now what about the obvious way of leaving a quest, dying? Who will die? I mean, obviously some people will, but who?

Annabeth: if she dies then Rick Riordan will fear for his life. I think he enjoys his life more than he enjoys uber sad plot twists(seriously, I think some crazy people would try to kill him. Not me, but someone is bound to try.).

Nico: Certainly a plausible option. I don't know though

Hazel: Yep, she definitely has a big risk of going back to where she was for a while, though she would be in Elysium this time. She certainly could. Not many people would cry. Well, I mean, I would cry, but it would make sense for her to die, ya know, 'cause she died already.

Percy: Um, no. Just no. He won't die. Oo, if he got maimed, like had his leg or arm cut off or something, that would work.

Jason: meh, probably not, but I wouldn't care that much if he did. I'd just feel sorry for Piper.

Piper: She is sweet, but not particularly an amazing demigod. I don't think she will, but it's a possibility.

Leo: Big time possibility. He very, very, well might. Not that I hate him.

Frank: Almost certainly. He definitely makes some sort of sacrifice, possibly not his life, but we can't tell til way later.

Clarisse: Just thought of her, and yeah, I think she might die.

So I know most of you don't like the idea of anyone dying, but it wouldn't be a war otherwise.

**Once again, please review, and I'll probably not be back for about a week. Thanks for reading, and thank you for being one of the amazing people who loves good writing and a good story. **

**Also, I have to point out, before you go(not that most of you will read this) that seven is also another "magical" number! **


	4. Chapter 4

**So, before I talk about the Aphrodite-cabin-worthy-gossip love triangles, I'll go over peoples' reactions, thoughts, and opinions on everything else. Also, I'm going to answer a review that was given to me by bookworm909 who's PM is disabled. I was going to put it here even before I knew I couldn't answer directly too :-P. Thanks so much for both the reviews! **

**On my first chapter, most people told me that they agreed with one thing or the other, but everyone(except DaughterofArtemis, a well known character in the PJ fanfic world) told me that they disagreed with my theory of Nico being the seventh, and said that Annabeth totally was. Just to be clear, I am fine with that. You don't have to share my opinions, I would just like you to consider them. **

**In the second chapter, well, those where kind of the same reviews as the first... **

**Ah, at last, the third and most recent chapter! Well, only one person really said anything on that, and what they said was that they didn't personally believe the same. That was above-mentioned Daughter of Artemis. So far, there is only one other review to chapter three, and I would like to both copy/paste it, and reply to it here: **

I totally agree with everything you wrote here. I don't want ANYONE to die, but as you said, war is war. I really don't care if they die (not to sound like a insane murderer...) as long as they are not from the original PJO, cuz i am emotionally attached to those characters.

For the whole love triangle thing, i'll start with Jason/Piper/Reyna. As much as i like PIper, i sorta want Jason to end up with Reyna. Cuz for a minute i will think 'oh, i like Piper, She and Jason are so good together...' but then i think of Annabeth and how Reynas is a little bit like her. They are both home waiting for the boys the love- whether the guys know it or not- to return to them. And how distraught would we all be if Percy got a new girlfriend? We might try to go and kill Rick. Or go and lead a angry mob/ protest. See what i am saying? If it was Reyna and Jason who we've been reading about all this time and not Percy and Annabeth, we might be saying, who cares if that Percy kid stays loyal to the girl back home? But we would all be obsessing over reyna and Jason, and hate Pipers guts. But thats just my (really long) opinion on that.

On Leo/frank/Hazel- I think she's going to end up with Frank. Poor Leo but we dont even know if he likes her or not. For gods sake we dont even know if he knows her or not. I mean if Rick feels like being boring and not making an exciting plot twist in the whole Leo/Sammy thing, then Leo is probably Sammys great times something grandkid. But we all know Rick and his Plot twists. But i think Hazel will end up with frank.

Sorry if i bored you to death, but you asked for my opinion so i gave it to you. Even if it was long enough to be my SS essay that i should be working on...

Anyway there you have it... Also if all this seemed a little dramatic its cuz i just finished watching the house of Anubis season finally and my hands are shaking from the drama. LOL i am weird and have NO life... but thats why i review!

**Thanks for the review! I am(obviously) putting it in the next chapter! While we are very emotionally attached to the PJO characters, it wouldn't be right if none of them died, because then it would seem to much like "Oh, I'm going to make new characters just so I can kill them off! Yay!" not that Mr. Riordan would sound like that. On the Jason "issue". I like your point. Yeah, I think that some of Rick's choices are going to be lead by self-preservation instincts. Good thought on how Reyna is kind of like Annabeth, I think that the Romans wanted Minerva to be less of a war god, so they made Bellona to be a concentrated version of Athena's warlike aspects. It is true that we now don't care that much about Jason's love life, just because we haven't known him that long... I don't care that much for Jason in the first place. Like, I wouldn't be friends with him if we met. I would definitely hope that Hazel doesn't end up with Leo! Truly, it would just end up bringing her bad memories up a little too often. But truth is, Frank will probably either die or become a god. Either way, I think Hazel should become immortal. You know, personally. I think Leo will die. Not that I hate him, I just think he will. **

**So thanks all for reading, and sorry that the triangles got put on a waiting list, but here you are. Review your thoughts, or PM me, or something! May I make my argument for Nico one more time? Well, you can't really stop me... so first, I will quote the Great Prophecy in full: **

**Seven half-bloods shall answer the call, **

**To storm or fire the world must fall. **

**An oath to keep with a final breath, **

**And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death. **

**Six demigods has already "answered the call" obviously. Jason, Piper, Leo, Percy, Hazel, Frank. But un-obviously, Nico has answered too. He is already on a quest to save the world from Gaea and the giants. The prophecy doesn't specify "Seven half-bloods shall go on a quest together", it just says that they answer the call. What call? My interpretation of "call" is threat. Or the dreams that Gaea sends them to try and get them over to her side. Nico has already answered; he is one of the Seven. **

**Now you probably hate me for rambling on and obsessing over this, and I'm sorry. But... I can't help but try to show you my reasoning! (-v,-) owl says sorry! So please don't kill me with hater reviews because of this! I am now going to try to remember as many possible lines of prophecies from all the various quests: **

**You shall go west and fight the god who has turned, **

**You shall find what was lost and see it safely returned, **

**You shall be betrayed by one who calls you a friend, **

**and you shall fail to save what matters most, in the end. **

**-The Lightning Thief **

**Five shall go west to the goddess in chains, **

**One will be lost in the land without rain, **

**The titan's curse must one withstand, **

**And one shall perish by a parent's hand. **

**-The Titans Curse **

**A half-blood of the eldest dogs(haha ;) couldn't resist) okay I'll start over: **

**A half-blood of the eldest gods **

**Shall reach sixteen against all odds, **

**And see the world in endless sleep, **

**The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap. **

**A single choice shall end his days, **

**Olympus to preserve or raze. **

**-The Great Prophecy, The Last Olympian **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, ya'll! I'm going to Nashville, Tennessee(and some other places too, I suppose) for spring break! I will be going to the Grand Ole Opry for two nights! The Opry is like an opra building and whenever country music singers are in Nashville, they can just drop in and sing for a night. Like, ggeeeee! Me and my family will be seeing Vince Gill, Casey James, Kelly Pickler, and I actually don't know who all else. (^v^)! **

**'Kay, I'll stop bragging now, sorry. *begs forgiveness* So, what's up? I only got three reviews from last time, which I guess I shouldn't be complaining because it was an AN, kind of. But I don't know that this chapter will be that interesting. So, sorry in advance! And, hey, two out of those three said that they were seeing my points with Nico. Debate skills FTW. **

**And, yes, this is finally the love triangle chapter. It's gonna suck, but what can ya do? Here go's. **

**Seventh order of thought: Hazel's past: will it interfere with her future? **

Her past: Sammy Valdez was her best and only friend for thirteen years. He worked at a horse stable, and he and Hazel would often sneak out with some of the horses and go for a ride. They did this on her thirteenth birthday, and Sammy gave her a cupcake, and, just when they were about to go back, a kiss on the cheek.

According to Gaea, Hazel would have married Sammy Valdez, would have spent her life with him, had she not died in Alaska. But he never heard from her again after she suddenly moved.

Her present: Frank Zhang is quite new to the camp, though not much more so than herself. She hides the crush she has on him, conflicted about her feelings and guilty because of Sammy. At the end of SoN, she kisses him, full on the lips, right after he kills the giant with his elephanty-ness. I think most people are quite happy with that part! I am! They do hand-holding stuff at the celebration after Camp Jupiter is saved. Then comes the fun part.

Her future? Leo Valdez falls in love with every girl he meets. He is a son of Hephaestus, and has fire powers. And, apparently, a-couple-greats-grandson of Sammy Valdez. Hazel says that he looks just like him.

Now what? Leo is bound to develop an immediate crush on Hazel, despite the fact that she is thirteen and a bit, and he is fifteen, maybe sixteen by now. Mind you, Frank is fourteen. Just sayin'. Who Hazel ends up dating in the end is going to be hard to decide, both for us fans, and for Mr. Riordan himself, I am sure. Especially with the very real threat of one(or both) of them dying. If Frank does die, do you think that Hazel will still go with Leo? I'm not sure she would. What would happen to Frazel's relationship if Leo dies? Hazel would go all insecure and second guessy, probably. IF, and definitely if, Frank dies, I doubt that Hazel will date Leo. He is not very much like Sammy except his looks and his voice, not personality. Plus, she very well might blame Leo for Frank's death, and vice versa if Leo dies. Not that either of them will die necessarily, but it must be considered.

**I told you that I didn't have that much to say on the love triangles. I don't pay that much attention to them! Sorry! I'm going to wait til next chapter for the Jason triangle, just to(hopefully) get more opinions. I'll give you one more thing though! Here ya're: **

**Eighth order of thought: The Importance of Heroes' Fatal Flaws **

Through the entire Percy Jackson series, fatal flaws play a major part. From when they are first introduced when Percy saves Annabeth from the Sirens, to Athena amending her judgment of Percy's loyalty, fatal flaws are the underlying current for the entire story.

They haven't been mentioned at all in HoO.

Come on, now! Without fatal flaws, this will be not near as good of a sequel series. They need to at least have some part in this. Jason's: maybe overestimating himself? I don't know. Hazel's might also play some part in this. I'm not sure what her's could be, though. Frank's fatal flaw is probably something to do with his sense of duty, like in the Pirates of Penzance. Yeah, I am that nerdy, I know what that actually is.

What do you think someone's fatal flaw is? How do you think it will be employed in the rest of the Heroes of Olympus series? Any ideas on the Jason triangle?

**Woohoo! I got another(very bad) chapter done! I do indeed know that this is not very entertaining or enlightening, but I am starting to run out of material. If you have topics or opinions, I would very much appreciate your input. In fact, I am rather desperate. I got another cowboy hat today, I mean, I already have five, but they don't fit me very well. So I am here in 80 degree weather and at my house, it is snowing every night. America is backwards this year. **

**Sorry it is short and not very good, I'll try to do better next time. The more interesting reviews I get, the more interesting the next chapters will be. Thanks for reading, I'll hopefully be back in a few days. Help me with this and review please! Right here: **

**V . V**

**V V**

**V**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello all. **

**As much as I would love to talk about the Hunger Games, I will not. Because you will be hearing enough of that for the next few months. I have started writing this at three-thirty in the morning, after seeing it. And I am proud to present to you: some good opinions on things! **

**Thank you, majority of reviewers! Your opinions shall not be forgotten! **

**Also, I am sorry, I made a mistake, and Frank is sixteen, not fourteen, so it is exactly as gross for Hazel to go with him or Leo. I may have edited the reviews a little so as to get straight to your points a bit more. **

Wizard muggle says:

Actually, Frank is 16. I find it quite frustrating that we don't know Piper, Leo, or Jason's ages. They said about 15 or 16, but Rick never specified. Also, Mars did mention fatal flaws while talking to Frank. He said Percy's flaw was he was too loyal, but he wouldn't reveal Frank's flaw. I find that annoying, as Athena was willing to tell Percy his flaw in Titan's Curse. Personally, Frank annoys me, but that's just me. I don't have a problem with Frazel, though. I have an idea for Jason's flaw. It's kind of like Percy's but slightly different. Maybe he wants to go out and fight all the battles himself, because he wants to protect his loved ones. Just something to think on.

**So, what I would like you to hear is: while Mars did mention them, not Frank or anyone else ever thought about it again. Which leaves an impression of it not mattering, just kind of a way to connect to the old series(which I feel like Mr. Riordan was trying to do throughout SoN). Thank you so much for reviewing! **

catz r the all time best says:

Hey, um Frank is 16 actually. Also, I have a few superstitions bout Sammy/Leo

1. Great grand father: highly unlikely, you know Rick, he likes to surprise us and Leo never hinted on family besides his mom and Hephaestus. Also, he just happens to look the same? I really doubt that's possible

2. Reborn: yes, the second famous rebirth thing, but it nay be right! First, in the demigod files, it just says you'll lose you memory, not looks. But Sammy would have to of achieved Elysium, which is doubtful.

3. Lotus hotel: yes, I made this up completely! So, Sammy might of been in the Lotus hotel for a very long while, Hear took him out, misted him and plopped him on the bus, but Terra (Geae) told Hazel he was dead, so, not sure bout that yet.

I also believe Nico is the 7th member of the prophecy, and note all the six others have cool powers, Thalias lightning or Nicos death-ness might come into play. I believe Annabeth will come, making the others believe she is the seventh member, but she sacrifices herself to save Nico. Remember Mars? He said Percy would have to make an important sacrifice. Juno said the one that matters most also has a double meaning, it could be Annabeth or Sally. But I think it's Annabeth

To storm or fire, well, storm could mean Percy or Jason, maybe a combination, since Poseidon is the stormbringer (quote from LT). Fire could be Leo or Frank, yes, but fire Osvaldo a command, fire could mean shoot guns or arrows, which means it could be Nico, with dead army dudes or someone commanding Frank.

Fatal flaws:

Frank: sense of duty, something like that, yah

Piper: scaird to give something up. Jealous. Like she was scaird when Jason had Thalias picture, she hated her, or when Jason talked about Reyna.

Leo: Emotions? He's scaird to submit to his emotions? Not sure if that's a flaw, but he would run away from them

Hazel: meh, I'm stuck

The mark or Athena, now what could that be?

1. Daedalus (sp?), his bird mark. It could mean someone (Frank) murdered Annabeth (cause Percy couldn't see her sacrifice) and Athena branded him

2. Fire: not sure, I always think of these together, but it could mark someone, or something. Also, the line says burn

Timeline: since it is 5 books, the third may be about the Argo II and Rome part 1, then book four may be Rome part 2. book 5, is the final battle in Greece obviously

the world will fall: fall means a lot, it can mean to be overthrown, to die in combat...as well as getting out of bed quickly. It could also mean fall ASLEEP (this is from iPod so no italics) so, it's still unclear.

Deaths:

Percy: nope, Riordan wouldn't kill him

Annabeth: big yes from me

Frank: yea

Leo: most likely no

Piper: Doubt it

Hazel: Yes, if her dad finds out about her then she must die

Nico: nah

Thalia: slight possibility

Oath? Which oath?

In the prophecy, the line, an oath to keep with a final breath, has a lot of meanings, first, which oath? There are a lot of oaths in Percy Jackson, the huntress oath, the claiming kid's oath, and a lot of oaths on the river Styx. But according to BoL, an oath dies with it's keeper. Another way for someone to die, because, say they made a horrible oath, but they swore on the Styx. Breaking that promise could lead to a fate worse than death, so, if you die in advance, you might have the normal after life.

Wow that was long, well, here u have it

**Wow, you have some interesting ideas. Let's see. Sammy/Leo: 1. the reason that I would not believe this is that Gaea, and Hera/Juno both confirmed the memory that Leo has of his mother dying. It would be interesting though. 2. Great catch! What I notice is that if it is another life, it would probably be another life-_time _so that would be that. Things that support the opposite of your opinion(not saying anything, just facts): Hazel is shown Sammy's life, which includes moving to Texas and having children. Both of which are things that would be needed(to some extent) to make the "Sammy is Leo's ancestor" thing. 3. Lotus Hotel: waaait, I already talked about this, sorry :) :(. Yes, Poseidon is the Storm-bringer and the Earth-shaker. So both him and Jason are nearly sure to come into play there. I agree with Leo's fatal flaw: he is scared of his emotions. Good way of putting it. **

**Timeline: very true, a lot of people are just thinking about MoA and not the fact that there are three more books. Then again, we didn't know exactly how many until recently, and I guess it hasn't sunk in for some people. **

**Oaths: there are a huge amount of oaths on the Styx, even if that isn't the swearing-object that the oath was made on(though it is probable). The thing is, it may be an oath that we haven't heard yet. In fact, it is my belief that we do not yet know what the oath is, we have no yet been shown this information. That was long, and now I've used up my average of a thousand words a chapter, but I am going to go on with this. **

**I may have to postpone(sorry (-v'-) sad owl) the Jason triangle once again, simply because I haven't thought about it much, so I don't have much to say. I will be thinking about it on the planes back home, though! promise! once I dedicate some time to thinking it over, I will have something to do! I will! **

**Ninth order of thought: Who is on board the Argo II? **

I have, of course, been reading fan fictions, including those who are writing out all that they think will happen in the Mark of Athena. In some, only Piper, Leo, Jason, and Annabeth are on the ship. In others, all the best warriors have come. The reasons that I think that only those four will be going are: they are going to Camp Jupiter to pick up Percy and any others of the Seven that he has found quick as they can then heading straight as they can(not going to be very straight, I mean, it has to fill three books) to Greece to stop the giants and Gaea. Also, remember that Annabeth asked something along the lines of "Can I go with you when you go to the Roman camp?" I know that is not at all a direct quote. So it is definitely going to be a very exclusive crew. They probably won't take half the camp partially for convenience, and partially because they are making as few stops as possible on their way to Greece, one of those is at Camp Jupiter. So, yeah, that is that part.

**Thank you for reading, I know this isn't quite as good as I would have liked, but thanks anyhow. See you soon! Please tell me something that you would like to hear about, because I am pretty low on topics. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Here I am again, I am sure you are all thrilled. **

**Southern food is amazing, and so is country music! **

**So, before we start, one little thing: **

bluechoc told me:

Also, you know how it's seven demigods for the quest, I think there might be an argument of who is the seventh because it's an uneven number and one side ( Greek or roman) would be more than the other side. For some reason, I think it's another Greek demigod, and Percy would be revealed to be both Greek and roman. Maybe I've been reading too much fan-fiction

**Yup, well, I thought that this deserved some talking about here. Your argument(as some may have figured out) applies to Jason as well. While we don't know that much about Jason, he has been living at Camp Half-Blood for more than six months, which is kind of like two summers. But your thing about being both Greek and Roman is something that I would like to point out. **

**Nico is the Ambassador of Pluto in Camp Jupiter. He is son of Hades in Camp Half-Blood. He spends his time split between his father's realm, the Greeks, and the Romans. See where this is going? He was never, and will never, be welcomed fully in any of these three places, yet they are all a large part of him. He is Greek. He is Roman. He is Nico, son of the Underworld. And he _is _the seventh. **

**Sorry about the theatrical writing. Couldn't help it. (^v^) **

**Tenth order of thought: Jason's dilemma: a memory, a reality, or neither? **

Jason Grace has a dilemma before him. One that many a-fan-girl is watching closely. When he woke on a school bus, there was Piper McLean, who had been given false memories that told her that they were boyfriend/girlfriend. She came to terms with the fact that they hadn't been, and focused on becoming his friend, and maybe more, during their quest and the Argo II project.

As he begins to remember his past, his mind brings up the topic of one Reyna, who was his fellow praetor, friend, and they might have, in time, been more. In SoN, Reyna certainly wishes for a relationship, thankfully backing off of Percy, but still yearning to fill the gap that Jason made. I, personally, hope that Piper finds someone better, because I, personally, don't like Jason. However, I know that many people are interested in this, so, of course, I will bring it up.

xFP21 told me:

I hate Reyna/Jason/Piper. I think Reyna and Piper would be good friends in the end.

Another theory I have in mind but I think this is most likely not to happen..

Jason is still in the middle but he has stronger feelings for Reyna .. But Reyna dies in the end and tells Piper to take care of Jason for her .. and there will be an emotional scene there where Piper would be like 'No Reyna, Don't die yet.. '. Lol. Yeah. I watched too much movies with those endings..

That's most likely not to happen but if it does, I will literally sob the whole day then make a shrine of Reyna in my room.

This is a fine idea, and thank you for the, well, anything to put in this! Reyna and Piper do seem to be compatible, though there will of course be tension at first because Piper happens to want to make Jason her boyfriend. Thank you for the review, I know I didn't put all of it in, but this was all I needed for now.

I believe that the popular vote lies with Jas-per. But Reyna, despite possibly needing a visit with counselor or psychiatrist, is a good person, and she should have some chance! There will probably be some sort of scene when Jason and Reyna are alone and catching up(at least, that is what Jason thinks it is, I mean, he is a boy) where they kiss. That should leave Jason confused and weirded out. Piper will be as flirtatious as ever, only he might start figuring out that she's flirting. He might even try kissing her to see if what he feels then can help him figure out his feelings.

Hope this is enough of a touch on that for you! :-)

**Tenth order of thought: What on Olympus is the Mark of Athena? **

Okay, honestly, there isn't much evidence for us to figure this one out. The whole basis for this comes from two short, little, and very, very incomplete lines of prophecy that were in that book thingy**(I'm not in the same state as my books, sorry) **and that Ella the harpy said during SoN:

-Wisdom's daughter walks alone,

The Mark of Athena burns through Rome-

So, yes, it is incomplete, so we cannot entirely analyze the prophecy. Oh, now I think I remember the name of those books :-( sorry. The Cybilline(?) books. There are, as usual in this fandom, many theories. Something someone(bluechoc actually) said to me in a review helped me come to my current belief.

Quote of bluechoc:

Also, I think the mark of Athena, not the book title, has something to do with Percy because all the book titles had something to do with him. The lost hero was referring to perches unknown whereabouts and the son of Neptune is technically referring to Percy - pretty obvious. Athena might have branded him for some reason - just saying.

Wow, makes you think. Is anyone getting ideas from this? I did and am. I want to mention something for bluechoc: The Lost Hero could have been Jason. He was lost too. But yes, it is kind of referring to Percy as well.

Now, what this makes me think of is: if Athena marks Percy in a way as to cause him to break up with Annabeth, or her with him, "wisdom's daughter" will be alone. She will be alone, and then she won't go with him on the quest, or rather, go with him further on the quest. If all of my theories are true, then: Annabeth uses Percy's loyalty to go on the quest, Athena has to get her out of the quest because she isn't the seventh, so Athena decides to get Percy to break up with her daughter, he does, she is heartbroken and leaves, "walking alone", oh, but I found a bit of a flaw in my thoughts.

The use of the word "burns" in the prophecy. The Mark may well have to do with Frank. Remember he has a thing about duty. Or rather, Mars wants him to have a thing about duty. If he has some sort of mark, he might "understand the wisdom of needing to not have Annabeth here" and somehow get her to go. I have a feeling that he won't last through all the way to Greece, now that I noticed the word "burn" in the prophecy. That is all for now!

**Thank you! I wrote this entire thing while waiting for an airplane. Took me about an hour and a half. This is great practice for me to help with fast output of words! I don't let myself post anything under nine hundred words. Hope you enjoyed, or more, hope you thought! That is my goal here, to make you think. Reviews are always welcome, I could use your thoughts about what you want me to talk about, I only have one left on my list that I made. **

**Also, could someone please PM me to explain what a beta is? Lots of people say that they have one, but no one says what on earth they are... **


	8. Chapter 8

**So, I know I really haven't updated in ages. But, honestly, it is kind of a downer when you look at some stories, and they have eleven chapters, and a hundred-some reviews, more Alerts, Favs and such. When some people get 30 reviews a chapter or more, and I get seven. **

**So, If you are actually reading this, would you please give me a shout out? Just a Story Alert, a Review, that's all I'm asking for. If you would like me to continue this, tell me. I'm not sure that I can do this much longer. I have a bunch of other ideas for FanFics, and if I stop this story, I'll feel less pressure on this and be able to write something else. **

**Twelfth order of thought: Ella the harpy **

Ella is a harpy with dark red feathers. She has been alive since before the fall of Rome. And one other slightly important detail: she memorizes every word she reads. She has read the great book of prophecies, the one that burned in the fire of the great library. And so, she is the only one who knows several prophecies pertaining to the quest and the fight against Gaea.

"_Wisdom's daughter walks alone, _

_The Mark of Athena burns through Rome—_burned. That page is burned."

This shows how accurately she remembers things. To one such as Octavian, Pheneus, or Gaea, Ella would be a powerful asset. What will she do, now that the Greeks have arrived at Camp Jupiter? Will she follow? Stay, only to arrive at the most opportune moment? Go with Tyson on some side journey? She must be kept safe, that is a definite. But as Hazel pointed out, they can't just lock her up like a musty old book with powerful information(he he, like the Book of Overcoming Apophis), they need to treat her like a real creature with a soul. Actually, I don't know if harpies have souls, do you?

By personal opinion, I cannot fully back it up, but my opinion is that she and Tyson will shadow travel to Rome to begin searching for Nico. Or rather, they will travel to Rome to look for more information, then Mrs. O'Leary takes them on a search for Nico. I would not think that she would ever go on the Argo II with the Seven(or rather, the Six plus Annabeth). She wouldn't go on the airplane from Frank's grandmother's, so why would she want to go on a boat/plane? I don't think she would follow them by air either. Unless Tyson went with them on the boat and Ella followed, and wiped out in a gale onto the deck and they had to make a pit stop, at which monsters attacked them trying to kidnap Ella. But, probably not. The other, more likely than the last idea, possibility is that she will remain at Camp Jupiter, until Octavian finds out about what she's read, then Reyna will have to sneak her out of camp quietly. But it might cost Reyna the praetorship, Octavian will try to exploit it as her giving away a valuable asset to the Greeks, she might be imprisoned, exiled, or something else. To be honest, that just came into my head as I started typing. What do you think on this matter of Ella, what she will do, and how she will help? Will she die in the process? Will she write out all the prophecies in her head into a new Cyballine book? How will Tylla progress(made up that couple name just now! Aw so cute!)? Review!

**Thirteenth order of thought: Who is HoO's Atalanta? **

I may be a bit old-fashioned, but I absolutely love Edith Hamilton. She is the one who wrote the book Mythology, that is used to teach high-school Greek history/mythology. The author's notes are amazingly hilarious. "Apollodorus may be long-winded, but he is never absurd". Ha. Anyway, I am reading it cover-to-cover, and when I read the tale of a certain young huntress' life, I noticed immediately that it contained many of the specialized features of the Heroes of Olympus.

Atalanta's life in a nutshell: born a princess of someplace-or-other, her father was disappointed(thoroughly) that she was not male, left her on a mountain, she was found by a she-bear, when older, she was found by some hunters, whom she quickly surpassed in all aspects of the hunt. [birth and childhood] She wandered, hunting and adventuring on the way, until she found the Calydonian boar hunt, she went on the hunt, made the first shot at the large boar(I do believe we have seen this boar in the PJO series), even when the men cowered at the sight, though the man who loved her was credited for the kill because after she shot some swift arrows he slashed its throat, he made sure that she was given the hide of the thing. [the boar hunt] Afterwords, she continued traveling, and nearly went on the Argo with Jason, however, he probably convinced her to stay. Atalanta did compete in the funeral games of Jason's father, bested Achilles' father at wrestling, it was here that she learned of her noble status, and went to join the court of her father. Then came the part she is famous for. Her father wanted desperately, now that he had his daughter back, for her to marry, so she declared that she would marry any man who would beat her in a foot-race, knowing full well that there was no such man alive. However, as always with such women, Aphrodite was intent on her finding love, and so devised to give one prospective man that the goddess favored three golden apples, which no mortal could see and not want. I think we must all know the rest of this story. Guy gets girl, etc.

**Why this is relevant: **

You see, in the Calydonian boar hunt, the man who loved her was Frank Zhang, or rather, Frank Zhang is him. When he was a babe, the Fates appeared to his mother, and said "We have come to grant thy babe a gift" or something like that, and laid a piece of wood on the hearth, told her that his life would end when that branch was fully consumed. She hid it in a chest. The man who loved Atalanta, after she left the Hunt, did something that angered his brother and somehow, someone ended up dead, then the mother burnt the wooden brand, and he dropped dead, then the mom hung herself out of grief a what she'd done. Meleager was his name**(ha. I looked it up).** So, he ended up dying without his love ever being fulfilled. And one other very, very interesting thing, that I have not yet found in the rest of the book. I'll have to look it up in the index, but here is something that I think we all want to know:

"The two[Atalanta and her husband who beat her in the foot race] are said to have been turned into lions because of some affront offered either to Zeus or to Aphrodite. But before that Atalanta had borne a son, Parthenopaeus, who was one of the Seven against Thebes."

**Okay, I have to do at least one chapter after this, just to report on if I found anything on this Seven against Thebes. So, until then, see ya! or... PM ya... or whatever**


End file.
